


Okay?

by susies_fandom_wonders



Series: Requested Fics [37]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Gen, Unwound Future Spoilers, after the events of unwound future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 19:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13841049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susies_fandom_wonders/pseuds/susies_fandom_wonders
Summary: Luke wants to go back to London with the professor.





	Okay?

Luke was silent on the ship, his hand fiddling with a small coin. Brenda glanced over at him, pursing her lips.

The boy had been silent ever since they boarded. He had been crying, then, saying goodbye to the professor in a broken voice. Brenda knew how much Luke had loved going with the professor. He wouldn’t be able to do it anymore. She stood, and sat next to her son.

“Luke, how are you doing?” He didn’t answer, his hand still rolling the gold coin over his palm. “Luke, honey….” She placed a hand under his chin, and turned his head so he was facing her. Large tears were still trailing down his face, his face red from all the crying he’d done. Brenda frowned, using a thumb to wipe away Luke’s tears. “Don’t cry, Luke. It’s going to be okay. You can still write to the professor, and --”

“It’s not the same.”

“I know… I know it isn’t.” Brenda frowned as Luke turned away. “I’m sorry… I would have let you stay, dear. The professor and your father insisted that you come with us.” Luke was unresponsive again. “Luke, do you know why they insisted?”

“I don’t want to know why.” Luke’s voice was thick and shaky. “I just wanted to….”

“They wanted you to grow up with parents, instead of a mentor.” Brenda paused. “The professor, as kind as he is, isn’t your father. And besides, he has Flora to take care of him. There is nothing to worry about.”

“Mum.” Luke glanced at her. “Mum, I know he isn’t perfect, but… I still wanted to stay. He lost her again. He was….”

“I know. He’ll be fine. I promise.”

“You didn’t see him when she left again. He… I’d never seen him cry until she --” Luke sniffed, wiping his nose. Brenda bit her lip.

“Honey, I promise, I’ll let you call and talk to him once we dock. Okay?” Luke nodded. “We can also try some restaurants there, if you want.” He nodded again. It was silent for a long moment.

“Will you let me go back if I don’t like it there?”

“I’ll have to talk to your father, but… I can try, Luke.” She placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. “Just rest, okay? I hate to see you sad.” Luke nodded. She ran a hand through his hair. “I’ll go get you some food.” Luke managed a small smile.

“Okay.”


End file.
